Life Skills
Gathering: Gathering utilizes resources in the world of Black Desert to produce usable materials for crafting. There are multiple forms of gathering, each requires a specific tool and 1 Energy to interact with elements within the in-game world. Higher Gathering life skill level gives a chance to not use energy. * Processing: Processing is a life skill that encompasses several crafting types called processing methods. Some of the processing methods are only available when certain in game conditions are met. To start processing, open up the processing screen. On that screen, you have the choice to select which type of crafting method you wish to use. When you select a crafting method, ingredients that can be processed with that type of crafting highlights in your inventory. * Cooking: Cooking allows the player to produce various cuisine that gives a buff over time, depending on what dish is eaten. As you progress your levels of cooking, you will gain the ability to create better dishes with buffs over time. There are two types of cooking, the Simple Cooking which can use only two ingredients and can be performed anywhere without any extra tools and the Advanced Cooking where one needs to own a residence with a cooking utensil in it. * Alchemy: Alchemy is when someone mixes together different ingredients to create potions and other useful things to use while adventuring. Alchemy comes in two versions: Simple Alchemy which can be performed anywhere in the game, this is only a processing skill, the second version is actual Alchemy and needs a residence and workbench to be performed. * Training: Training is a skill that affects how efficiently a mount like horses can be tamed and how efficiently mounts can be leveled up. * Fishing: Fishing can make a good amount of silver from the bountiful waters of Black Desert. There are plenty of areas to fish, inland and in the sea. There are also a variety of fish to discover in both fresh water and salt water. Fish have a variety of uses including cooking, alchemy and trading, provided the fish is rare enough. * Hunting: Hunting is one of the many Life Skills you can use in Black Desert. It allows you to kill wildlife with a rifle and eventually leads to killing Blue Whales and Fugitive Khalks, both of which drop valuable meat, material for jewelry, and more. * Trading: Trading is a game feature which allows one to make profits by selling Trade Goods. Trade Goods can come from several sources but are always sold at Trade Managers. They sell Trade Goods in return for silver or Trade Coupons and buy them from other regions. Making a profit from Trade goods is not guaranteed though as the system is based on demand and supply as well as on node connection. * Farming: Farming is the profession of growing crops and managing livestock. To get started, you're going to need a fence. Fences can be rented for contribution points from certain NPCs. To find the NPCs from which you can obtain a fence, click the magnifying glass icon near the mini map at the top right of the screen and search for "fence". It will even show you what size of fencing they have to offer. It is important to know that you can obtain any amount of fences you want, but you must place each fence before getting the next (because the NPC will just try to take back the fence already in your possession if you do not). * Sailing: Work in Progress.